The Diamond Affect
by SilverBane LunarWolves
Summary: When Bella's cousin becomes a target on a Volturi hunting list...what can Bella and the Cullens do to stop it? The Quilletes have to pull out...because a mysterious affect on someone imprinting....R R! B-MC CPWIRTE-Kelee


This is my newest story for twilight. My others where kind of bad...I know. I have great feeligns about this one though! Bella is the MC throughout this whole story, so din't get confused! This takes place right after the end of Eclipse. Please, R+R, Review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much.

**_Mabelle_**

* * *

Chapter One: Inland

Well, today is the same as any other. I wake up, I eat, I get ready, and I'm out the door before Charlie and my cousin Kelee even know I'm gone.

My cousin is staying with us for some time now, because my Aunt and Uncle, Clarise and Ben; also her parents, where killed in a mysterious house fire over in Oklahoma. I feel really bad for her now…but it seems like she's taken a liking to me, Charlie, Jacob, and the Quilletes…and Edward and my Cullen family of course.

Kelee is about 5"4' with short light blond hair, deeply blue sea salt eyes, and a smile to knock your socks off. She's really sweet, and I thought today was going to be the perfect day t sit and talk with her this after noon. I made up my mind about that last night…I need to make sure to spend time with her.

I'm really surprised actually at how well she took to everyone. She's only seen each of the groups once…and has only met Jacob, and Edward, Alice, Sam, and Emmett. I was getting the idea from Edward to invite her over for dinner tonight with his family…but it might look weird that they don't eat…and I don't want another drama of trying to tell someone about Vampires and Werewolves exist.

I just get pass the first row of cars when my car start to rock back and forth like something hit it. I stop driving for a moment, hitting the breaks and then I look around, and to my left, looking through the window is Emmett, of course.

I laugh at his stupidity sometimes. What if he hadn't hit my car so softly and sent me sailing away? What if…what if…? Yea, what if, that's all I think about now since Kelee has gotten here.

I find a spot a few minutes later and I turn the keys and shut off my car, getting out and turning to be greeted by Edward. He kisses me sweetly. "Good morning…happy Friday?" he says and smiles the luscious crooked grin that he knows I can't resist. I have to smile back, and reply, "Yes…let me guess about how Alice took the news of the dinner party… overly ecstatic or mildly hyperactive?" I say smartly, and I see Alice out of the corner of my eyes near the Volvo stick out her tongue in my direction.

I smile and laugh, feeling in a very good mood today. "She's more than happy about the even this evening with your cousin… and how is she if I might ask?" Edward says smoothly. I know as much as he does that I get touchy when talking about her. For lately…I know I said that she's handling herself well….but…well, her physiological mind isn't as hot right now.

I shake my head, and look down, "Edward…it's not so great. She's still acting like she's not there….wearing a plastic smile every time someone is a round," I look up, knowing my eyes are filled with dread. "It's like she's trying so hard, Edward!" I say in a raspy small voice, filled with pain for my cousin.

I see Edward's expression change to one with pain filled eyes and a mixed up facial expression. He hugs me tightly, making me feel like I have my security blanket back on. I take a deep breath, and calm my churning thoughts. I slowly pull away from him, regretting to leave him, but knowing I have to get to class early today. I smile up at him. "I need to get to class early, so…see you at lunch?" I say, and peck him on the cheek.

I feel Edward wrap him arm around my waist as we walk to my morning class, and I go in, and look back and blow Edward a dramatic kiss before I retreat to my morning nightmares during the day.

By the time the day was over, I was glad, too much homework, not enough time to get everything done. The bell rings, and I jump up out of my seat and run out into the fractioned air, knowing rain was to come. Of course, Edward is waiting for me, and I hold his hand as he walks me to my rusty red truck.

I turn to him once we get there, and I'm seated in the drivers seat, knowing I have errands to run, he reluctantly let's me leave. We kiss, and I drive off back to my house and Charlie, ready to pick up Kelee. On my way home, I pick up some little snacks that she can eat on the way there…knowing that she probably hasn't eaten much today and the whole time she's been here as it seems.

I turn down my street and am surprised when I see the Rabbit sitting in the driveway, Charlie's cruiser not there. I park the car, get out and run up to the front door, unlock it with my handy key, and run in, waiting to find some sad tragedy going on in the house.

When I get inside, Jacob and Kelee are talking quietly in the living area. They turn as I walk in, and Kelee and Jake smile warmly. "Hiya, Bells!" Jake says happily in his deep voice. Kelee looks so pale compared to his Indian skin. She stays silent.

I notice that Kelee's eyes are deeply troubled, and I look at Jake and reply, "Hell, what are you doing here today? I said we'd be over on Sunday…' I say, out of curiosity.

"Oh, some things came up…and I wanted to see how you and Kelee here are doing, and I hear it's great." He smiles, and I see a troubled look to his eye too. I make a face slightly. "Jacob…can I talk to you, upstairs…now please?" I say, and hope that my discomfort and fear plus curiosity did not show in my voice, though it did crack once.

Jacob nods, and get up smoothly, walking at human pace to the stairs and walking up, I follow, stoping only to glance back at Kelee and say, "I got some snacks for you, if you want them. Dinner's probably going to be later, so I'd eat no if I where you!" Is ay, and smile down to her. I turn and follow Jake up the staircase, and into my bedroom. I close the door behind me.

When I turn to Jake, his face is one of pity and angst. I give him a questionable look, "Jake…what's up?" I say, knowing and letting my voice show my fear now.

"It's Paul...we think he's imprinted…" Jake says awkwardly. I feel confusion rush up onto my face.

"Then why are you here?" I say, not getting what he needs to talk to me about this for. I see the awkwardness come back, "Well…he's imprinted…on…your cousin..." He says quietly, and I feel my face go blank.

"He did what?!" I feel the rush of feelings spill out my mouth in some form of word vomit.

* * *

Well, here's chapter one! Please! Really tell me...do you like it or am I going to have to try again? O.O" I hope I did better this time! Just click the Review button to tell me what you think!

Thanks,

**_Mabelle_**


End file.
